


【2014】Mi querida Dulcinea‖我亲爱的杜尔西内娅

by xanthus_asaka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka
Summary: “——亲爱的杜尔西内娅啊，我们都是那样的人；有两身军装，一副冲锋陷阵的旧皮靴，一双绳作底的鞋子，大多数情况下还有一对既同色又异色的眼睛和彼此的灵魂。”
Relationships: England/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5
Collections: 英西日贺





	【2014】Mi querida Dulcinea‖我亲爱的杜尔西内娅

Dear Antonio,

战争就要结束了，我将很快回来。

一部分的纠纷业已消亡，然而更大的偏见仍然存在着。我不敢说，国家巨兽间的争斗是否还会继续；所以我为你带来了一张船票，就夹在信笺结尾的地方，我把它别在了署名下面。拿上它，拿上我用十英镑为你换来的生存机会，到上面写着的那个目的地去。你会在亲爱的安菲尔德旁边找到我的房子。尽管这附近已经没什么人了，但正如我从前的邻居们所唱的，“你永远不会独行”。你可能会发现曾经象征着威尔士与英格兰坚实友谊的草坪，现在是戴着冰冷假面的拳击手在其上争斗——可我仍然衷心地怀念那儿的每一条街道，怀念利物浦的雨天，怀念我们看不见的利弗鸟，故乡以及和平。

到那里去，安东尼奥，到英国去。离开巴塞罗那。

我知道你不想抛弃祖国，但总有一天你会愿意称我为救世主的。菲格拉斯的国度正在呻吟①，我几乎可以看见她垂死的样子。

我想我会在自己的家里遇见你，放着唱片，厨房里炖着救济金买来的青菜，你沙哑的歌喉跟着吉他的颤音轻轻哼唱，而且唱的实在难听。可是自从在报纸上看到那篇见鬼的煽情报道之后，我已经很久没经历过这么正常的生活了。我不再是大英帝国无忧无虑的安全子民，我来到了西班牙，沐浴于战火之中的西班牙，天天和一群无政府主义者厮混在一起——有时候我觉得自己简直就像一个来自末世的堂吉诃德先生，你就是我的杜尔西内娅-台-托波索，身材粗壮而且胸口长毛，却只能存在于你那可爱骑士的衷情幻想之中。我见不到你，我亲爱但又可笑的杜尔内西亚，直到一切结束之前。你大概不会介意被我这么称呼吧。不是我说得难听，你们的那群法|西|斯|蒂，脑子里看似只有妓女和卷烟；可共|和|军也实在好不到那去，这才导致了拉锯战莫名其妙的势均力敌。安东尼奥，你几乎是我在这里见过的最正常的人了；虽然附加条件是，在波诺伏瓦和贝什米特的衬托之下。

仗由他们来打，可以说不需要结束的那一天了。真不知道这些人当初是怎么被允许参军的——我们亲爱的霍兰德大爷，他已经开始在部队里贩卖盗版的《尤利西斯》了；贝露琪则正在被起码七个满脑子艺术细胞的年轻人追求。如果我有个妹妹，还是个生活富裕面孔迷人的比利时人，我是说什么也不会把她带来参军的。

不过事实上我得承认，成为战争的志愿者也是我自己这辈子最后悔的事情之一，比和阿尔弗雷德-F-琼斯一起喝酒还要令人后悔。我原以为自己是为了解放《国际歌》里受压迫的人们才来到西班牙的，直到拿起枪杀了人，我才发现根本就不是这么一回事。我看这世界的方法真的像个游侠骑士一样天真美好，马德里郊外的每一寸土地简直都在嘲笑着我的荒诞无知。当然啦，这些土地都是浸透了死人的鲜血的。

现在我终于知道，为什么西班牙人会这么热衷于一个悲哀者的故事。我们所有人，所有以正义的名义伤害别人的人，无疑都像吉诃德和潘沙一样疯得无可救药，而且我比他们更傻。我不知道什么是骑士精神，否则我决不会对着伤者举枪。

他们说，在战争和爱情中一切都是合法的。一切都是合法的，安东尼奥，你我也许终于可以因为硝烟的乍起而被饶恕了。亲爱的杜尔西内娅啊，我们都是那样的人；有两身军装，一副冲锋陷阵的旧皮靴，一双绳作底的鞋子，大多数情况下还有一对既同色又异色的眼睛和彼此的灵魂。

战争就要结束了，我将很快回来，这次是直接来到你身边。

亚瑟·柯克兰

1937.8.24

-end-

①Estanislao Figueras，西班牙第一共|和|国总统。


End file.
